Life's a Gas
by Bee4ever
Summary: What happens when Sunny and Sides pull the ultimate prank?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Here is a brand new story for you! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. Warning: Do not eat or drink while reading this story. I cannot be held responsible for damage to your computer from laughing while you read. By the way, although the characters in this story are from the movie, this story will in no way follow the movie. I also added Sunny. He should have been in the movie anyway! **

It was late at night, around 2:00 a.m. at the Autobot base, and the terror twins, a.k.a. Sunny and Sides couldn't recharge, so they were watching Blazing Saddles on the enormous television in the rec room. They had just seen the part where the cowboys were eating beans by the fire and one of them was farting every time he reached for more beans.

"Oh wow, bro! That reminds me of the time Ironhide got a hold of a batch of unprocessed energon! Man, was he ripe! Even Chromia wouldn't come near him. He had to recharge in the target range!" Sides said, cracking up.

"I know what you mean, bro." Sunny replied, laughing hysterically. Prime made him drive behind everyone else for a week, cause no one wanted to be on the receiving end of one of his backfires! Wait an astrosecond, bro! This is giving me an idea for an awesome prank! This will be our best prank, yet!" Sunny cried.

Sides suddenly got a wicked gleam in his optics. "What have you got in mind, bro?" He asked.

"All we have to do is sneak into Ratchet's medbay and grab some unrefined energon, and replace the energon in the rec room dispenser with it, and watch the fun!" Sunny chuckled evilly.

"Sweet idea, bro! Let's do it!" Sides exclaimed.

They left the rec room and made their way toward medbay, stopping outside the door to listen for any movement inside. They wanted to make sure ol' Hatchet was nowhere in sight. If he caught them in his medbay, not only would they wind up with several dents in their helms, but they would be dealing with an enraged Hatchet, and THAT was worse than facing Megatron! In fact, Megatron himself would run screaming like a sparkling from an enraged Hatchet! After they had listened for awhile and all was quiet, they sneaked inside and found a full container of unrefined energon. Sunny paced it in his subspace, and they both left quickly and quietly, but not before adding some to Ratchet's dispenser!

"Next stop, the rec room!" Sides said, chuckling quietly.

They arrived at the rec room, and Sunny proceeded to pour quite a bit into the dispenser. They had decided to mix it with the regular energon, so it wouldn't be detected right away, as unrefined energon has a distinct and slightly unpleasant flavor.

"Hey, Sides, what about boss bot? He has his own dispenser in his quarters. It wouldn't be very nice to leave him out, now would it?" Sunny said.

"Do you have a deactivation wish, Sunny? Ironhide is gonna be bad enough! Prime will hand us our backsides on a Cybertronium platter!" Sides almost shrieked.

"Aww, Come on! Live a little! Take the chance! This will be hilarious, and so totally worth it!" Sunny said.

"Well, all right, let's go. But if we get caught, I'm telling Prime this was all your idea!" Sides said.

"If I were you, Sides, I'd worry more about that spark mate of his. Elita 1 is even scarier than Prime when she's angry, plus she's a crack shot with that plasma rifle of hers."

As the two continued their discussion, they made their way to Prime's quarters. They carefully hacked into the door controls, and the door slid open with a soft hiss. They heard a low rattling noise coming from the berthroom.

"What is that funny noise, Sides?" Sunny whispered.

Sides listened for a moment more, then burst into silent giggles. "Oh wow, bro! Prime is snoring!" He said, nearly doubled over now. Upon hearing that, Sunny also doubled over in silent laughter.

"We have to hurry, bro. We don't want to get caught in here." Sunny said, regaining his composure.

"Yeah, let's do this and get out of here!" Sides exclaimed quietly.

They quickly located the energon dispenser and poured in the remaining unrefined energon, and left Prime's quarters, locking the door behind them. After disposing of the empty container, they returned to their quarters, and went to recharge, still chuckling about their latest prank.

Optimus and Elita awoke bright and early the next morning, and Elita busied herself heating some energon for Optimus. After it was warm enough, she filled an extra large cube and brought it to him.

"Here you go, sweetspark. I made you extra today, because I know you have a meeting with Galloway today, and those meetings are always so long. You probably won't be able to get anymore until dinner, and I don't want my mech starving when he gets home. Galloway is enough to deal with." Elita said, sweetly, handing him the extra large cube.

"Thank you, my love." He rumbled softly, giving her a quick peck on the cheek plates. Taking the cube from her, he drank it quickly and threw the empty cube in the trash. "I need to get to that meeting now, Elita. I will see you later this evening, sweetspark."

Optimus exited his quarters and quickly made his way to the hangar where Galloway, Lennox, and Epps were waiting to discuss the latest Decepticon threat. Entering the hangar, he walked over to the catwalk that the humans were seated around a small table, awaiting the Prime. Optimus lowered himself into an enormous chair designed with his massive height and weight in mind, and began to speak.

"Good morning, gentlemen. I trust you all are ready to begin?" Optimus asked.

"Get on with it, Prime, I haven't got all day. Unlike you, I actually have something important to do. I don't get to go gallivanting all over the world chasing a nonexistent threat!" Galloway sneered.

"Can it, Galloway! You haven't seen the Decepticons like Epps and I have! You don't know what they are capable of!" Lennox yelled.

"Please, let us remain calm, gentlemen. Arguing amongst ourselves solves nothing. That is the Decepticon way, not ours." Optimus said. No one noticed Optimus beginning to squirm slightly. Unbeknownst to the humans, Prime was beginning to feel a slight discomfort in his tanks. Being Prime, he ignored it and continued with the meeting, discussing the latest attacks. Optimus tried valiantly to hide his growing discomfort, but much to his chagrin, he found he could no longer ignore the painful cramping in his tanks. Knowing what was coming, and wanting desperately to retain his dignity, he interrupted Lennox as he was discussing the attack on Shanghai.

"Excuse me, Major Lennox, but I need to see Ratchet, as I am feeling a bit unwell this morning. We will continue this meeting tomorrow, perhaps." Optimus said.

"Understood Optimus; feel better, boss bot" Lennox said.

Optimus turned around, but before he could walk away, Galloway spoke up. "Don't you walk away from me, you overgrown tin can!" He yelled. "I am not leaving here until I have some explanations, or I will recommend the shutdown of this whole organization!" He yelled, flailing his arms about.

"Mr. Galloway, I assure you, I will be more than happy to continue this tomorrow, but right now I am feeling a bit unwell and must take my leave. If you will excuse me." Optimus turned around again, now with a sense of urgency, and began to walk away. Galloway opened his mouth to yell at Prime again, but before he could say a word, it happened.

BRAAAAAAAAAP!

The resulting "wind" was enough to send Galloway flying off the catwalk and across the hangar, but luckily for him (nuts!) he landed on a pile of training mats and lay there in a daze, shocked, but relatively unharmed. Lennox and Epps stood there speechless for a moment, and burst into hysterical laughter.

"My apologies, gentlemen." Optimus muttered lowly, faceplates flush with embarrassment. He turned and exited the hangar and quickly ran for the medbay, but not before another loud BRAAAP! was heard in the hallway.

"Whoa Epps, that was ripe! I never knew the big bot had that in him!" Lennox said, still laughing hysterically.

"I know what you mean, man! He literally blew Galloway away! Serves the jerk right, yelling at boss bot like that!" Epps was doubled over, holding his stomach by now.

By this time, Galloway had recovered and hollered up at the catwalk where Lennox and Epps were trying to regain some composure, and failing miserably. "You two clowns can tell Prime that I will consider this an attack on my person, and it _will_ be dealt with accordingly" Galloway said, as he stormed out of the hangar.

**Well, there's the first chapter. Galloway got what he deserved, didn't he? I just couldn't resist putting him in the line of fire, so to speak! I am going to try to do a chapter for most of the bots from the first movie, as I don't quite know how to write Jolt, Que, Dino, Mudflap, or Skids. So that leaves Bee, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz. I may try to include Elita and Chromia, but no promises! Let me know how you liked the first chapter, and who you would like to see next, and I will use whoever has the most votes. Otherwise, I'll just choose myself. Until All Are One!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, the requests have been made, although I only got 2, LOL and the next "victim" of the Twins' prank is….Ratchet! Thanks to all who read and reviewed my newest story! Btw, I changed my pen name to Bee4ever. I just thought it was time to show my love for Bumblebee! Anyway, on with the show!**

Optimus made his way to Ratchet's medbay as fast as his huge form could go. He was already mortified at having "backfired" as he had, but took a secret delight (as evidenced by a smirk behind his battle mask) at having gotten even with Galloway, even if it was accidental. Finally arriving at the medbay (after leaving a few more backfires in his wake), he stepped through the doors to be confronted by a noxious odor.

"Primus, Ratchet! What happened in here?" Prime asked, covering his noseplates. "What is that horrible odor?" Prime called out, only to duck as a wrench narrowly missed colliding with his helm.

"Sorry, Prime. I thought you were one of the terrible twosome, coming in here to aggravate me further. As for the odor, I have been backfiring all freaking morning! It is driving me insane! I can't get anything _**BRAAAAAP! **_accomplished! Ugh! Primus, that stinks! I am sure the Terror Twins are involved somehow, and when I find out how, I will weld them to the ceiling! _**BRAAAAAAAP!**_ Wow, that's ripe! Sorry, Prime. Now, what brings you here?" Ratchet groused.

"It seems we are experiencing the same -ahem- unfortunate problem, old friend" Optimus rumbled. "Unfortunately, one of my backfires sent Galloway clear across the hangar. He was fortunate to land on some training mats left there. I was hoping you would know what is causing this, and be able to provide treatment for it."

Upon hearing of Galloway's impromptu "flight" across the hangar, Ratchet exploded in uncontrollable laughter. Unfortunately, the harder he laughed, the more (and louder!) he backfired!

"Oh Primus! _**BRAAAAP! **_That's priceless! I would have loved to see the look on his face! _**BRAAAAAAAP! **_It served him right for being a complete jerk to everyone whenever he shows his miserable face around here!" _**BRAAAAAAAAAP!**_

After several minutes, Ratchet was able to calm himself down enough to properly address his old friend's problem. "I have been working on this all morning, and I haven't been able to find an effective treatment for it yet. In order to do that, I must first find out what is causing the problem, and I keep coming up empty handed, as the humans say. When did your problem start, Prime?" Ratchet asked.

"This morning, during a meeting, I noticed a slight twinge in my tanks. I tried to ignore it and focus on the task at hand, and succeeded for a couple of hours, but ultimately failed, with rather -ahem- explosive results." Prime said, looking rather sheepish. Just then, Prime felt a familiar rumbling deep in his tanks. "Uh oh! Ratchet! INCOMING!" _**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! **_The resulting backfire caught Ratchet off guard, and knocked him squarely on his enormous yellow rear!

"What in Cybertron was _that?_ It sounded like a sonic boom, Prime! Primus, what a _smell!_ Good grief, what crawled in your exhaust and died?" Ratchet yelled, fanning his servo in front of his noseplates. "I need to keep working on this problem, and having you in here backfiring like that is distracting, never mind the damage it could cause to my medbay! Now GET OUT! Go back to your quarters, and don't come out until I call for you! Don't argue Prime, or I will declare you unfit for duty, although those backfires of yours are enough to send Megatron running for cover! Phew! I'll never get the smell out of here!"

Optimus quickly left medbay and left Ratchet to his work. Ratchet felt sorry for Elita, having to deal with Prime's backfires.

Unbeknownst to Ratchet, Sideswipe heard everything between him and Optimus. He had been spying on them to see how the prank was working, and was pleased with its success thus far.

"Oh Primus, that was hysterical!" Sides said, still holding his abdominal plates from his silent laughter. Sunny, feeling his mirth through their bond asked Sides what was so funny. Sides promptly sent a recording of everything he had heard to his brother. All Sides felt from his brother for the next few moments was Sunny roaring with laughter through the bond.

"Ratchet is gonna have both our helms for this, Sides, but it is SO worth it!" Sunny said through the bond, exploding with laughter once again.

"You are so right, Sunny, never mind what Prime will do to us!" Sides said, laughing. "But I am way more afraid of ol' Hatchet than Prime, any day!"

Sides finally got himself under control and made his way back to his and Sunny's quarters, where they could play Sides' recording again.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I kind of ran out of ideas for this chapter, and I really wanted to get this out for all of you. A special thanks to XxJazzxX for the idea for this chapter! Thanks a bunch! Well, we have Optimus and Ratchet done, now who will be next? Bumblebee? Ironhide? Or Jazz? You, my faithful readers, will decide! I need input! Read and review, please! Reviews are yummy carrots for my plot bunnies! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Sorry I waited so long to update, but I found myself in quite the pickle! I had a three way tie for who you wanted to see next, and I was waiting to see if I had a tie breaker! None came, so I had to make a decision, and a difficult one at that. After much debate, the next victim is …Ironhide! As much as I love Bee, I couldn't pass up the chance to write Ironhide, seeing as he is so crude. It will fit in **_**very**_** well with this story. LOL! I would like to thank everyone who read, reviewed and enjoyed this story so far. I would name you all individually, but my short term memory is fried from brain surgery. This way I don't leave anyone out! On with the show!**

Ironhide woke early, as was his custom, and began cleaning his cannons. He had wanted to clean them the previous night, but found himself rather - ahem - busy. If there was one thing 'Hide loved more than his cannons, it was his Chromia! He was so engrossed in cleaning his cannons that he didn't hear Chromia come up behind him.

'Hide, sweetspark, I brought you some energon. I brought an extra large cube for you this morning. After all, a big mech like you needs extra energy for your _activities_" she purred seductively.

"Not now, Mia! I'm busy!" Ironhide grumbled. "Ah gotta get my babies nice'n clean so I can get t'the shootin' range. I need to be in top form so I can blast them Decepticon punks!"

"You won't have enough energy for all of that shooting without your energon" Chromia teased.

"Femme, ah can go a whole week without energon and still kick Decepticon can. One day isn't gonna make a bit a diff'rence! Now please, Mia, let me finish!" 'Hide groused.

Chromia was usually patient with Ironhide, even when he was being stubborn, but now she had reached her limit. "Ironhide, if you don't drink this energon NOW you will be recharging on the couch for a week!"

"All right, Mia. I'll drink it" he murmured. For all his bravery, Ironhide knew when he was beaten! An Irate Chromia was a dangerous Chromia! 'Hide downed the enormous cube in one huge gulp, belched loudly and went back to cleaning his cannons. Once he finished, he kissed Chromia quickly, and made his way to the shooting range.

As he made his way through the hallways and out of the hangar, he started to feel a slight twinge in his tanks. Never one to pay attention to his body unless limbs were missing (or Primus forbid, his cannons!) he shrugged it off and continued walking. He reached the outdoor range and began preparing his targets. After finishing that, he began warming up his cannons. Major Lennox walked up behind him just as he was ready to begin.

"Hey Ironhide! Mind if I watch for a minute? I love seeing your cannons in action!" Lennox said.

"Sure, fleshy, just don't get in the way. Ah wouldn't wanna hafta explain THAT to your spark mate". He turned and raised his right cannon, aimed and fired. BANG! BRAAAAAAP! BANG! BRAAAAAP! BANG! BRAAAAAAP! Every time 'Hide would fire, he would also *ahem* backfire!

Lennox was frantically trying to get 'Hides attention, something that was nearly impossible while he was on the shooting range! Finally, after about ten minutes of frantic waving and screaming (and covering his nose with his shirt), Will was able to get 'Hide's attention.

"Ironhide, that really stinks!" Will said, still covering his nose.

"You dare insult my shooting! I'll tear you apart!" (sorry, couldn't resist that line from the movie!) Ironhide roared.

"No! I would never do that!" Will said, backing away slowly. "You are an awesome shot. I was referring to your, uh, backfires" Will said. "Those things are deadly weapons! Fire a few of those at the 'Cons and you'll have the war won for sure!" he quipped. "I gotta go now, Hide. I have a group of new recruits coming. See ya around, Ironhide!" Will called as he walked away. As he left, Ironhide resumed his target practice, and Will resumed his wishing for a gas mask!

A few hours later, Hide returned to the hangar. Much to his ire, Sunny and Sides were there. "What are you two screw-ups doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out on patrol?" 'Hide grumped.

"Hey, Hide; don't get your tailpipe in a twist. We have evening patrol today, so we just decided to hang out and keep you company" Sides said with a snicker.

"If you two want to keep your chassis in one piece, you'll BRAAAAAAP leave me BRAAAAAP! alone!"

"Oh _man _bro! That is ripe!" Sunny yelled. "I'm getting out of here before it peels my paintjob!

"No joke, bro! That's strong enough to melt my cybertanium blades. Uh oh Sunny! RUN!" Sides yelled as Ironhide took off running after them, backfiring the whole way!

"I'll catch you two yet BRAAAAAAP and when I do, BRAAAAAP you'll wish you were never created!" Ironhide roared.

Even as angry as Ironhide was, he knew he could never catch the twins, so he decided to pursue something more worthwhile; namely his Chromia. He decided to stop by the rec room first, and grab a quick cube of energon. Chasing the twins left him a bit hungry. He downed the cube in one gulp once again and turned to Jazz, who had just walked in.

"Jazz, have you seen Mia?" Ironhide grunted.

"Nah man, ah just came in here to kick it for awhile" Jazz said, grabbing the television remote.

Ironhide turned to leave the rec room, but before he could- BRAAAAAAAAP! BRAAAAAAAP! Ironhide's backfire was so massive it knocked Jazz off the couch and on to the floor!

"Oh Primus, Ironhide! That reeks, man! What crawled up your tailpipe and died?" Jazz groaned, fanning his servo in front of his noseplates.

"What's a matter, Jazz? Can't take a little backfire? Ironhide chuckled.

"Where you're concerned, Ironhide NOTHING is little!" Jazz coughed, getting off the floor. Ironhide left, continuing his search for Chromia, and Jazz went back to watching TV. "Primus! We'll never get this smell outta here!" he grumbled, still fanning his noseplates.

Ironhide continued to search for Chromia, but gave up, deciding to return to their quarters and wait for her instead. He didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later, the door to their quarters opened with a soft hiss, and in walked Chromia. Ironhide walked over and softly kissed her.

"Ah missed ya, 'Mia" he rumbled, holding her gently. He felt his tanks start to rumble and cramp again, but knowing what 'Mia would do, he held back.

"Silly mech! I was just on patrol for a few hours." She whispered in his audio. She leaned up to kiss him when she heard his tank rumble again. "Are you hungry 'Hide?" She asked. "I'll heat up some energon for you, if you want."

"Hmm. The only thing I'm hungry for right now is you." Ironhide growled, pulling her close. He kissed her again, but it was becoming harder to ignore the cramping in his tank. It kept getting more and more painful, but he was so focused on his 'Mia that he didn't care. Just as things were really starting to heat up, the inevitable happened. BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP! Poor Ironhide felt like his tanks exploded. Chromia had a look of absolute horror on her faceplates.

"Good Primus, Ironhide! Did you rupture something? Chromia gasped.

"Sorry, 'Mia. I tried, really I did, but I just couldn't stop it." he said.

"I f you're going to be doing that all night, you're not staying in here! It took forever to get the odor out the last time!"

"Awww 'Mia! Please don't make me go. I'm tryin' not to backfire, I promise! Ah need ya, 'Mia!" he pled. Normally Ironhide would never beg, but where 'Mia was concerned; he'd do whatever he had to!

"I love you, too 'Hide; but you'll keep me up all night with that noise. Never mind the smell! Ugh! It's getting thick in here already! Sorry, sweetspark, but you can't stay here tonight."

"But 'Mia!" BRAAAAAAAAP! "Sorry love" 'Hide grunted sheepishly.

"Phew! That's foul, 'Hide! Out, now, before it gets worse!"

"Alright, 'Mia, I'll go, but you're not getting off that easily. Ah want ya, and ahm gonna have ya, even if I have t to wait awhile, femme!" He looked at her with desire smoldering in his optics as he left.

**Sorry if this chapter stinks (pun intended!) but it didn't come out the way I wanted! (Sorry! Another bad pun!) Anyway, please read and review, and I hope you liked it! Who should be next? Jazz? Bumblebee? You, my faithful readers, will decide!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay, but I needed to update my other story, **_**Lost and Found. **_**Anyway, I am floored by the response I am getting with this story! I am absolutely flabbergasted that everyone likes it so much! *Sniffles* You guys are the best! Time to feature my favorite bot of all! If you haven't guessed by my pen name, it's BUMBLEBEE! On with the story!**

Bee had been waiting for Sam in the school parking lot, bored out of his processor, when he received a com from Ratchet.

**:** Bee, I need you to come in for your weekly checkup today. You need to leave as soon as Sam finishes his school day. I also need to work on your vocal processor. With any luck, I can finally get that blasted thing working!** :**

**(Yes, Bee will eventually talk!)**

**:** Ok Ratchet, Here comes Sam now. Be there as soon as possible**:**

"Hey, Bee! I'm sorry you have to sit out here and wait for me all day. You must be bored stiff by now" Sam said, patting Bee's hood gently.

"Don't worry! Be happy!" played from Bee's radio.

"Thanks, Bee. Ratchet sent me a text a few minutes ago and said we need to get to the base for your checkup. Mikaela said she wanted to come, too. Hold on, I'll text her and tell her we have to hurry. Oops! Never mind. Here she comes now." Sam put his phone away as Bee opened his passenger side door for Mikaela.

"I almost forgot, Bee. Lennox brought you over some energon, since you don't get to go to the base very often. You should probably have some before we head out. It's in the garage at home;" Sam said.

They arrived at the Witwicky's home, and Bee drove into the garage so he could transform without being seen. Sam pushed the huge drum of energon over to Bee and Bee greedily drank it. Transforming back to his vehicle mode, he popped open his doors for Sam and Mikaela to get in.

They had been driving for about thirty minutes when Bee began to feel a slight cramping in his tanks. He decided to ignore it and keep driving. He was going to see Ratchet, after all. If there was anything wrong, he would find it. Bee had complete trust in his medic. (When he wasn't throwing wrenches at him, that is!) Just then, a familiar Mustang appeared in Bee's rearview mirror.

"Oh CRAP! Barricade! Step on it, Bee!" Sam shrieked, eyes wide with terror.

Bee sped up, in an effort to lose Barricade, all the while looking for a safe place to let Sam and Mikaela out so he could fight. He felt the cramping in his tanks begin to worsen, but ignored it. He HAD to get his friends to safety! Finally, he found a dense patch of trees that he felt would offer them a place to hide while he dealt with Barricade. He stopped abruptly, opening his doors and spinning around, ejecting Sam and Mikaela onto the soft grass near the trees.

"Hide..in trees…will return….later." Bee wheezed painfully as he transformed, Preparing for battle. Sam and Mikaela quickly ran into the trees and found a place where a couple of trees had fallen together. They would be able to see Bee and know when it would be safe to come out, but it would be difficult for them to be seen.

Barricade quickly caught up to Bee and transformed, slamming into Bee. Bee countered with a fierce blow to Barricade's chest plates, knocking him back. Bee quickly powered up his plasma cannon and aimed at Barricade, firing a shot that hit him in the shoulder plate. Enraged, Barricade activated his tire spikes and tried to impale Bee. Bee quickly dodged the attack and grabbed Barricade's arm, twisting it back. Barricade was able to twist around, breaking Bee's hold, and grabbed Bee instead. All this time, Bee's tanks were cramping worse and worse, and had begun to rumble. Bee valiantly fought on, trying to ignore it, but it could only be ignored for so long. Just as Barricade had grabbed Bee and lifted him up, preparing to throw him, the inevitable happened.

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAP! **

Barricade was stunned for a moment, trying to wrap his processor around what had just happened. He actually dropped Bee in the process! "UGH, PRIMUS! DISGUSTING AUTOBOT!" He bellowed. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Barricade quickly transformed, and sped off toward Decepticon headquarters, ranting the whole way. "Disgusting! Lord Megatron doesn't even do that! Filthy Autobot scum!"

Meanwhile, Bee got up from where Barricade had dropped him and transformed, opening his doors for Sam and Mikaela. They ran to Bee and got in, laughing hysterically.

"Whoa, Bee. Was that what I think it was? Sam asked, still laughing. He felt Bee's interior warm up slightly and knew that was Bee's way of showing embarrassment. "That was epic, Bee! I've never seen Barricade run off like that!"

"Sam, stop. You're embarrassing him!" Mikaela said, gently stroking Bee's seat. "It's ok, Bee. I'm sorry I laughed at you. Forgive me?" she asked sweetly.

"Hakuna Matata! It means no worries!" played from Bee's speakers. They continued back to base without further incident. Sam and Mikaela made their way to the human area of the rec room and waited for Bee to finish with Ratchet.

As Bee walked toward Ratchet's medbay, he felt the all too familiar cramping in his tanks. He quickened his steps, avoiding any humans in his path as he went, but in his haste failed to notice Seymour Simmons behind him. His tanks began to rumble and he knew it was just a matter of time now. Before he could make it another step, it happened!

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAP!**

The resulting "wind' sent poor Agent Simmons flying into the wall at the end of the corridor! Luckily, he wasn't hurt much, just stunned.

"Ugh! What do you have against me, anyway? First you lubricate all over me, and now you fart me into the middle of next week! I'm getting too old for this!" he grumbled.

Poor Bee looked absolutely mortified! True, he _had_ lubricated on Simmons in the past, and felt that he deserved it at the time, but since the battle in Egypt, he had a bit of respect for the human. Reaching down, he picked up Agent Simmons and using one giant finger, gently brushed him off.

"I'm sorry, so sorry! Please accept my apology!" played from his radio.

"Ah, forget it, kid;" Simmons said, walking away.

Bee finally made it to medbay and an unbelievable odor reached his olfactory sensors as he walked through the doors. He immediately fanned his hand in front of his noseplates.

Ratchet had heard the doors opening, and turned to face Bee. "None of that now, youngling! I've had the worst day in ages! I haven't been able to get a blasted thing done with all this backfiring going on! First Prime, then Ironhide, and even myself! I've been trying to figure out how to stop it all day! On the berth, youngling. I haven't got all day!" he grumbled. Working quickly, he completed Bee's checkup and began working on his vocal processors. As he worked, Bee began to squirm a bit as his tanks started to cramp yet again.

CLANG! Ratchet smacked Bee upside the helm with his favorite wrench, pulled from subspace. "Stop squirming, blast it, Bee! This is delicate work and I won't have you messing it up!" he snapped.

Poor Bee tried his hardest to be still, and ignore the cramping in his tanks, but before long, the all too familiar rumbling started. Fortunately, Ratchet finished just in the nick of time. As he turned to clean his tools and put them away, it happened.

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAP! BRAAAAAAAAAAP!**

"Oh Primus, Bumblebee! Not you, too!" Ratchet yelped, backing away and fanning his noseplates rapidly. "Ugh, that's ripe! How can such a big noise come from such a little bot? Out, now, before I need to bring in a hazmat team!" he groused.

Bee left the medbay and headed for the rec room to find Sam and Mikaela. He couldn't wait to finally speak to them in his real voice. Ratchet had said he could use his newly repaired vocal processor, but just for a little bit. He had warned Bee that too much talking too soon could damage it irreversibly. Bee found Sam and Mikaela sitting on a human sized couch, watching television. Jazz was sitting below them, in the Autobot area. The two areas were close enough that the bots and humans could talk to each other, and enjoy each other's company without the fear of any humans inadvertently getting hurt. Bee walked over to Sam and Mikaela, and instead of greeting them through his radio as they expected, he began to speak to them!

"Sam, I am able to speak to you now. Ratchet fixed my vocal receptors, but I must be careful not to speak too much for awhile" Bee said. His newly fixed voice was a bit raspy, and it hurt a bit for him to talk, much like a human with a sore throat, but he couldn't be happier. In fact, tears glistened at the corner of his optics.

"Holy cow, Bee! You can talk now? Awesome!" Sam yelled, jumping up excitedly. Mikaela ran to Bee and hugged his faceplates, grinning madly.

"That's awesome, Bee! I'm so happy for you!" she squealed. Bee was so happy from his friends' reactions to his news; he never expected what happened next.

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!**

The resulting shockwave (see what I did there? LOL) was so powerful, it shook the platform Sam and Mikaela were standing on and knocked them over the edge, where Jazz caught them. He gently placed them back on the platform near the couch they had been sitting on. Bee, having witnessed Sam and Mikaela's tumble, shook with laughter. " Hee hee hee hee heeeeee! Wipeout!" burst forth from his speakers. (Old habits die hard, right?) Bee may have been a bit more proper around his superiors, when he was around his closest human friends, he could be a little stinker! (Pun intended, LOL!)

Sam and Mikaela were laughing so hard their stomachs hurt. "Oh-oh my gosh, Bee! W-where did that come from? I didn't know Autobots could FART!" Sam said, howling with laughter again. Mikaela couldn't say anything. All she could do was laugh hysterically. She had fallen over on the couch and was holding her stomach. Most girls would have been mortified to hear Bee's "backfire", but Mikaela would be the first to tell you she was _not_ like most girls! She hung out with Autobots and worked on cars, for crying out loud!

Jazz, in typical fashion, couldn't let the perfect opportunity pass him by. "Primus, Bee. Ya oughta have Ratchet check you out. I think ya mighta' ruptured something'!" He got up and walked across the room to the energon dispenser in the corner and poured himself a decent sized cube of energon. He drank it rapidly, and walked back to the couch, laughing the whole way.

**Ok, tell me what you thought! Did you like it? I had a blast writing it! I actually started laughing while writing it, and got a weird look from my mom! Jazz is next, LOL! I'm still trying to decide if I want to include Elita and Chromia, or just cut to Sunny and Sides' punishment! It's gonna be classic. I can't wait! I hope I did Bee justice, as it was my first time writing him. He is my favorite Autobot, and I really wanted to write him well. Please review! I love to read them! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry I've kept you guys waiting so long! I was finishing up my other story, and got really caught up in it. I'm finished with it, so now I'm all yours! On with our story!**

**Prowl: Please refrain from consuming food or drink while reading this chapter. We Autobots cannot be held responsible for damages to your computer if you fail to heed my warning!**

**Jazz: Uh, Prowler? Don'tcha have some reports ta file or sumthin? Quit botherin' these nice people!**

**Prowl: Jazz! My office! NOW!**

**Jazz: Uh oh! See ya, Prowler! (**_**runs off**_**)**

Jazz was relaxing on the couch in the rec room. He had his second cube of energon on the table next to him, and was sipping it slowly. He usually only required one cube (unless he was indulging in a little high grade when Prowl wasn't watching!), but he'd been training with Ironhide as well as doing a bit of recon, and had nearly gotten hit by Barricade. "Cade was driving like Unicron himself was after him, and he didn't even notice Jazz. Jazz decided to follow him. And when Barricade eventually noticed him, a fight ensued, ending only when Barricade fled after one too many hits from Jazz's blaster.

Bee had left a few minutes earlier to take Sam and Mikaela home, and Jazz was enjoying some new music he'd downloaded form the internet. He had the volume up loud, just the way he liked it, and was so engrossed in his music; he didn't notice Prowl come in.

"Jazz!" Prowl yelled. No response. "Jazz!" He yelled again, but still no response. He walked up directly behind Jazz. Intaking as deeply as he could, he bellowed right in Jazz's audio receptor. "JAZZ!"

Jazz jerked around to see an irate Prowl glaring daggers at him.

"Blast it Jazz! I have been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes! I am trying to get some work done in here while I finish drinking this disgusting med grade energon Ratchet INSISTS I need! I am already behind schedule as it is! Kindly turn down that noise you call music and let me get back to work! He turned and walked to a table in the back, dropped a stack of data pads and his cube of med grade on it, sat down, and began reading.

"Sorry Prowler;" he said sheepishly. He set his music so only he could hear it, and continued to listen. Of course, this meant he STILL couldn't hear Prowl, but he didn't care. He was deeply engrossed in his music when his tank began to cramp. Jazz paid it no mind, continuing to enjoy his music. He didn't even notice Optimus come in and help himself to another small cube of energon and sat down to enjoy it. After a few minutes, Optimus finished his energon and left for another meeting. Jazz was starting to really feel the cramping now, but being a spy and saboteur, he knew how to ignore any discomfort and keep his focus. It wasn't too much longer, and the rumbling started. That distracted him for just a moment, but long enough for him to notice a data pad on the couch next to him. Figuring it was Prowl's, he walked over to the table Prowl was sitting at, and handed him the data pad; (his music playing all the while so only he could hear it) and turned to walk back to the couch. As he did so, he bumped the table, and knocked a few more data pads off.

"Ah scrap! Sorry Prowler! Lemme get those fer ya." He turned around, backside toward Prowl, and bent to retrieve the dropped data pads. That was all the push his system needed.

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAP! BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!**

Prowl's right optic twitched once. Then it twitched again. Jazz turned around to lay the data pads on the table, and saw Prowl.

"Hey Prowler, you ok, man?" He asked. Not waiting for an answer, Jazz walked back toward the couch.

Hearing Jazz speaking to him stopped the impending glitch. "Of all the vile, disgusting things I've been exposed to; that is by far the worst!"

Jazz's tank began to cramp again, and then the rumbling started. This time all it took was the slight jar of his systems he got every time he took a step.

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!**

This time, _both _of Prowl's optics twitched.

_step_

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!**

His hand started to shake.

_step_

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!**

Jazz reached the couch, and sat back down, oblivious to Prowl's once again impending glitch. He kicked his feet up and put them on the Autobot sized coffee table in front of him.

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!**

That did it. Prowl's processor just couldn't process the sheer illogicality of what had just occurred. Steam hissed from the plates on his helm. His optics twitched once again, flickered, and shut off. With an enormous crash, Prowl hit the floor, his entire body twitching. A few moments later, Ratchet came in to take a rare break from the medbay. He had been nearly exhausting himself trying to pinpoint the cause of the Autobots' rather _fragrant _problem.

"Primus! What died in here? Ugh, it is foul in here! I thought my medbay was bad! PHEW!" He fanned his servo in front of his noseplates. Looking around, he noticed Prowl lying on the floor, still twitching. "Just great! Prowl went and glitched again! So much for a break! How would these idiots survive without me here?" He knelt beside Prowl's helm, and lightly slapped his cheek plate. "Blast it Prowl! Wake up!" He growled. When Prowl didn't move, Ratchet sighed in frustration. "Wonderful! He's really done it this time!" He grabbed Prowl's servo and pulled him to a sitting position. Bending over, he threw Prowl over his shoulder, and walked toward medbay, grumbling the entire way.

Elita 1 walked in shortly after Ratchet left. She walked over to Jazz and tapped him on the shoulder. "Jazz, have you seen Optimus? I've been looking everywhere for him, and - Primus; what's that horrible stench? Ugh, it's worse than my quarters. Optimus ran me out with his backfiring! I felt bad and went to apologize, but he'd left, and I can't find him anywhere."

"I think he may have gone to another one o' his long, borin' meetings. He came in earlier, but jus' had a lil' energon, an' left again" Y'Know, now that'cha mention it, it is a lil' _fragrant _in here. Prowler was in here a 'lil while ago, but I nevah saw 'im leave. Wonder if he had something'' ta do with it?"

"I honestly have no idea, Jazz. If you see Optimus again, tell him I'm looking for him, please." Elita said, holding her servo over her noseplate. She turned to leave, never seeing the small smirk hidden on Jazz's faceplate!

**Whew! Jazz was quite the little "stinker" now wasn't he? LOL! Sorry this chapter is a bit short. It was a bit difficult, but fun to write! Thanks to SophiaBarbara for giving me ideas for this chapter. Now for the fun part! Do you want to see a chapter for Elita 1 and Chromia? There is a poll on my profile, so vote and let me know. If no one votes, I'll just go ahead with the PUNISHMENT chapter! (**_**laughs evilly) **_**Until next time, my lovely readers! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! The results of my poll are in! 100% of you said you wanted me to include Elita 1 and Chromia in this story, so here goes! Our next victim is… Elita1! Again, please do not eat or drink while reading this story! **

**Special thanks go to Kae88 for helping me with this chapter! If you haven't read her story A Simple Change, you are missing a real treat! Check it out!**

**(After you are done here, of course, LOL!)**

Elita 1 had been having a very busy day. She had been performing her usual duties such as training with her femmes, completing an enormous pile of reports, and now airing out her and Optimus' quarters after he had a very _fragrant _morning. She had been so busy that she hadn't had time for her morning energon. It was now well past noon, and she was starving! Normally, Elita would only have a medium sized cube, but as hungry as she was, she grabbed one of the large cubes, filled and downed it in a matter of seconds. She knew it was unladylike to guzzle her energon like that, but she couldn't care less at the moment. She did, however, thank Primus that Optimus wasn't around to see that, as he would never let her live it down, since she was always telling _him_ to slow down when drinking his energon. She threw the empty cube in the trash, and headed for the washrack, and a much needed shower. While she was showering, Optimus returned, looking to spend a few quiet moments with his femme, before returning for training maneuvers with the mechs.

Elita was enjoying her hot shower, letting the stresses and dirt from the day wash off of her and down the drain. She had even started to hum a bit, when she felt a slight cramping in her tanks. Ignoring it, she finished her shower, turned off the solvent, and stepped under the dryer. Feeling like pampering herself a bit; (and what femme wouldn't) she grabbed her can of polish, and proceeded to give herself a nice shine. Finished with that, she left the washrack and made her way to the berth she shared with Optimus. She busied herself straightening the berth cover and the warm blanket that covered it. As she was doing this, her tank began cramping even more, and even started to rumble a bit. She was so busy focusing on her task, she never noticed Optimus coming up behind her with a sneaky grin on his faceplates. Moving swiftly, with a grace borne from millennia of battle, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Gotcha!" he rumbled. Elita reacted swiftly, battle systems humming; her ion rifle already in hand. She turned, preparing to fire, and realizing it was Optimus that had grabbed her, she relaxed, and her rifle was quickly subspaced. Her anger, however, was far from quelled.

"You idiot! I could have seriously hurt you! Don't _ever_ sneak up on me again! You scared the life out of me!" She yelled, tears shining in her optics. "I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you;" she said softly now, lowering her helm. Her battle systems engaging had energized her system, and the cramping and rumbling in her tanks had intensified greatly.

"I'm sorry, Elita." Optimus rumbled softly, taking her in his arms. "I wanted to surprise you. I have some free time this afternoon, and wanted to spend it with my favorite femme"

"Sorry, Optimus, but Chromia is busy with Ironhide right now." Elita quipped, a glint in her optics.

"It's just as well she is, because I doubt Ironhide would appreciate me doing this." he said, tilting her helm back slightly and lowering his lips to meet hers.

As they kissed Elita's tank was cramping badly, but she was ignoring it, too caught up in Optimus' kiss.

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!**

Optimus was so startled; he literally fell back on his enormous blue skid plate. "Primus, Elita! I didn't know femmes could backfire like that! Phew!"

Elita, having recovered from her own shock, fired off a quick retort. "You don't have room to talk, Optimus, the way you were - BRAAAP- backfiring this morning! Ugh; Primus! Excuse me!"

Optimus tried valiantly to take her in his arms and comfort her; but every time he got close enough to her, it would happen.

"Elita, I…"

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP**

"Sweetspark…"

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP**

Optimus was trying to keep a straight face and help poor Elita through her uh, problem; but it was rapidly becoming a lost cause. He had even resorted to using his battle mask to hide his mirth, but even _that _wasn't working!

Elita glared at him, she had NOT brought her OWN battle mask online when HE had been backfiring. And he had a lot more space in his systems FOR said backfires to boot!Talk about killing the mood. Elita idly ran a systems diagnostic and scowled, she had two options. Use up whatever scrap had got into her systems with Optimus, and render their quarters uninhabitable to boot; or go find out what the scrap was happening.

As if there were an option.

"Away. Now." she demanded flatly. "But 'Lita!" "Now!"

Prime or not, her mech knew better than to argue with her. He quickly left their quarters and went to the shooting range for a little practice.

Meanwhile, Elita stormed through the corridors, making her way to the medbay. Anyone, 'Bot or human, knew to stay out of her way when she was upset like this! Besides, with all the backfiring going on today, no one wanted to get caught in any potential crossfire! Bursting through the medbay door, she immediately looked for Ratchet. Not seeing him, she yelled out for him.

"RATCHET!"

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAP!**

Ratchet stomped out of his office, grumbling. "Yes? What is it, Elita? What is so important that you disturb me while I'm WORKING?" He roared. "You're not losing vast quantities of energon, nor are you in danger of off lining. Unless there is something drastically wrong with you, GET OUT OF MY MEDBAY!" **BRAAAAAAAAAAAAP! **"Ugh! I thought I had stopped that! Phew! Sorry I backfired in front of you, Elita. I'm sorry I yelled at you, too. I've been dealing with 'Bots backfiring all blasted day, starting with Optimus! What can I help you with?"

"I wanted you to -**BRAAAAAAAAAAAP**- help me get rid of these -**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAP**- blasted backfires!" Primus! Excuse me!" Elita said, delicately fanning her noseplates.

Ratchet slowly drew his servo down his faceplates. "Primus, Elita! Not you, too! I promise you, I will get to the bottom of this. Unfortunately, until I am able to devise a treatment for this, uh, _condition_; you will just have to bear it with the rest of us."

"Very well, Ratchet; I will leave you to your work. I'm going to go for a drive." With that, she left the medbay, transformed, and drove out of the base.

**Well, what did you think? Like it? Love it? It's short, I know, but Elita can be a bit hard to write sometimes. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter! Review, please! I love reading all of them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ugh! I am so sorry I took this long to update. My muse took an extended vacation, and took my plot bunnies with it! It finally came back, and this time I'm not letting it go! *Looks at box in the corner with chains wrapped around it* I would like to take a moment to thank all my reviewers and readers. Without you guys, I never would have written this story! Anyway, on with the show!**

Ratchet had been busy for days trying to figure out what had caused the 'Bots' rather -ahem- fragrant problem, but he wasn't getting anywhere. He was becoming more and more frustrated, and that left him incredibly cranky. Anyone, mech _or_ femme that entered his medbay unless they were in danger of off lining would promptly receive a wrench upside the helm for their trouble. There was only one 'Bot besides Ironhide that had no fear of the grouchy medic, and that was Ironhide's spark mate, Chromia. She was tough as nails, tough enough to keep even Ironhide on his toes. As tough as Ironhide was, he would rather be looking down the barrel of Megatron's fusion cannon than go anywhere near Chromia when she was upset with him. That would be a guaranteed trip to Ratchet to fix all of the holes she blasted in his hide!

Chromia had had enough of Ironhide's backfiring and had decided to pay a visit to Ratchet to see I he had anything that would get rid o the backfiring, or barring that; the smell! Despite his best efforts, Ironhide wasn't able to keep from backfiring; and even though he stayed away from his quarters as much as possible, per Chromia, he still left behind an unbearable stench! Chromia punched in the entry code for the medbay, and the doors hissed open. A rather large wrench was sent flying toward her helm, and she just managed to duck in time, as the wrench hit the wall beside the door with a loud clang. Chromia drew her ion pistol and promptly fired, hitting Ratchet in the backside. He yelped and spun around, another wrench at the ready for whoever shot him.

"Who did that?" Ratchet yelled. He saw Chromia standing by the door, a scowl on her faceplates, and a smoking ion pistol in her hand. "I thought I made it perfectly clear that I was not to be disturbed, and yet here you are. What is so blasted important that you see fit to barge in here and interrupt my work?"

"You're just lucky I didn't do worse, medic;" Chromia growled. "Throw a wrench at me again, and you will end up with it firmly wedged somewhere VERY uncomfortable! The reason I _bothered_ you, Ratchet, is Ironhide's backfiring. I wanted to see if you had any treatment for it yet. It is getting so thick in our quarters that I fear one spark will blow the place sky high!"

"Just what in Primus' name do you think I've been working on for the last six days? Sparkling toys?" Ratchet yelled, flailing his arms wildly. "I have been working night and day trying to figure out what is causing this blasted backfiring, and devising a treatment for it, but I have come up with nothing yet. My own backfiring isn't helping matters any, either! Every time it happens, the stench almost knocks me out! Now get out of my medbay, and LET ME WORK!" he screamed. Suddenly, his optics widened in horror. "Oh Primus! Look out Chromia!" he gasped.

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA P! **

The backfire was so powerful it knocked Ratchet on his backside, which was already sore, thanks to Chromia. He got up slowly, wincing in pain from his singed backside, and turned back to his work.

Once Chromia had gotten over the shock of Ratchet's enormous backfire, she turned to the busy medic. "I am going to grab a quick cube of energon, if you don't mind, and I'll leave you to your work. I hope you figure out what's going on before you rupture something with your backfiring. Phew; I thought Ironhide was bad!" she grumbled, walking away with her energon. Ratchet just waved her away and continued to work.

Chromia quickly finished her energon cube and tossed it in the nearest recycling receptacle, and she made her way to the firing range where she knew Ironhide was. She walked in to find him blasting targets with blistering precision; the barrels of his cannons glowing red hot. Walking up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his chest plate and nuzzled into his back; showing her rarely shown soft side for him. He lowered his cannons and shifted his vents to blow cooled air on his cannons to cool them, and subspaced them. He turned around, already knowing it was his Chromia behind him, and took her in his arms, holding her close. With the *ahem* _problem_ he had been having, Chromia was reluctant to let him get too close, so when the opportunity presented itself, he was quick to take advantage of it! Unknown to Ironhide, poor Chromia had been feeling a little cramping in her tanks, but she paid it no mind, figuring it to be a bit of stress. She relished the warmth of 'Hide's strong arms, and was in no hurry to leave them. She looked up at him, love shining in her optics, and 'Hide looked down at her, a soft smile on his lips. He had just started leaning down to kiss her when the unthinkable happened.

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAPP!**

Ironhide looked at Chromia for a moment, shock and surprise evident in his optics. Poor Chromia just looked mortified! A proper femme just didn't do things like that! Now, Chromia would be the first to admit that she was far from a 'proper' femme, but she still had her standards! Ironhide had recovered from his shock, and it was evident he was struggling valiantly to keep from laughing! He just couldn't believe a noise like that could come from Chromia! She was worse than he was, and he knew he was bad! Chromia noticed this and glared at him.

"One word out of you, and you will be spending the next Earth year recharging in the hall!" she growled.

Ironhide was about to reply to Chromia's threat, but before he could utter one word, it happened again!

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAP!**

That was all it took, and Ironhide doubled over, roaring with laughter! Chromia's optics flashed red for a moment, and her ion pistol warmed up. Taking a moment to turn up the setting to high, she aimed at Ironhide's backside and fired! The shot hit him dead on, but he was laughing so hard, he barely felt it! That really made Chromia mad, so she turned up the power to maximum, and fired again. The shot would have seriously injured any other mech, but he was called Ironhide for a reason! Besides, no matter how angry Chromia got at her mech, she would never seriously hurt him. The shot hit him squarely in the behind again, but this time he definitely felt it! He turned and saw the anger in her optics, and the only thing that registered in his processor was _RUN! _

Ironhide took off running down the halls of the base with Chromia hot on his heels, firing shot after shot at him, and hitting him every time. Unfortunately, every time Chromia would pull the trigger, the recoil would trigger an enormous backfire from her! It was a vicious circle. The backfiring made 'Hide laugh, which, in turn made Chromia shoot at him, which made her backfire all the more!

"Mia! Ahm sorry!"

_**BANG! **_

"Ow! Primus!"

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAP!**

*snickers* "Mia, please, Ahm sorry! Stop *snickers* shooting!"

_**BANG!**_

"OW! Blast it that hurt!"

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAP!**

On and on it went; 'Hide running, and Chromia shooting at him, until Ironhide made it to the medbay. By this time, his backside was smoking, and he had several large scorch marks on it. Chromia had given up, and went back to her quarters to fume, but not without letting Ironhide know he'd be recharging elsewhere for awhile!

Ratchet took one look at Ironhide and gestured to a nearby berth, which 'Hide gingerly sat on. Ratchet handed 'Hide an enormous cold pack to sit on until he could fix him. He just looked at 'Hide and said one word: "Chromia?"

Ironhide vented slowly and nodded; and had to hold back a snicker when he saw the black scorch mark on Ratchet's backside!

"That's my 'Mia!" he thought proudly.

**So, what did you think? Was it worth the wait? I hope so. Please leave a review, even a brief one! They make my day!**


End file.
